


Heavy

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cave-In, Gen, Whumptober 2020, concussion, mysterious tunnel cave-in, no help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: June is much too small to be dragging this concussed man around.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling burned out for a while, and it hit me pretty hard these last few days. It sucks because NaNoWriMo is in just a couple of days, but I'm going to try to get these done by the end of Halloween at least.

“Come on, buddy,” June groaned as she pushed against the rather heavy man leaning on her. “I can’t hold you up by myself.”

“Huh?”

“Nyall, please. Just use your feet. I know it’s hard, but—”

“Okay.”

Nyall might have bled a full pint of blood out of his head, soaking both of their clothes, but he understood enough to shift on his feet and allow the much smaller girl to guide him instead of half-drag him through the dark tunnel. June breathed a sigh of relief as the pain in her body lessened, easing as she guided the 200-pound and way too tall man beside her.

The one who had nearly gotten his head smashed in while trying to protect her from the collapsing tunnel. It was sweet and all, but he was twice as big as she was.

He was shifting his weight back onto her as they shuffled through the tunnel. June would give up on it until her body screamed at her for it again.

“You’re still with me, right, buddy?” June asked.

“I’m what?”

“Nevermind. You just answered my question.”

“Okay.”

They both coughed in between June’s attempt to get Nyall to say something coherent about that stupid show he wouldn’t stop talking about before rocks had smacked his head.

June tried not to think about how wet with his blood both of them had gotten while they walked. They reached a stack of boxes, and she helped him sit on top of them, giving her body a rest. She pulled out her walkie talkie, and she went through the channels to find someone to send help.

She cried when someone finally answered her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day twenty-six of Whumptober2020! It's not very good, but whatever.
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
